


Giving him all he wants and more

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna already got all he wanted, but Madara apparently didn't think it was enough...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 21 - OverstimulationPart one of this story: Caught red handed (Day 20)





	Giving him all he wants and more

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was supposed to be a second chapter to the story Caught red handed (Day 20). Sorry for the confusion, hope you'll enjoy it anyways! T-T

“Madara, I just came…” Izuna whined. Not that he didn’t like it, Madara getting on his knees and using his mouth to play with him sure was nice, but… 

“I need a break…” Izuna tried it again. But no matter how much he was pleading his brother, Madara just didn’t listen. 

Instead, he kept going. And he sure knew what he was doing. Izuna’s objections soon mixed with agreeing moans, a part of him didn’t even want to try to stop him anymore. All the licking and sucking just felt way too good. But then again, it was happening too soon after he came, as if it was some sort of a sweet punishment from Madara. 

“Mada…” Izuna didn’t even finish the sentence as he couldn’t make up his mind whether he wanted to protest or tell him to keep going. 

It felt amazing. And at the same time it hurt. But it hurt so good… 

The whole thing felt ecstatic, and Izuna had no idea how to handle it. So he just gave in to the bittersweet mix of pleasure and pain, not being able to focus on anything else in the world than Madara’s tongue on his dick.


End file.
